Teaching Dustin Karofsky
by LittlePinkHouses
Summary: Kurt meets Dave's little brother, Dustin, for the first time. Pirate discussions ensue as does the confusion of coming out to a naive six year old. This is set in the same 'verse as 'Settled'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is set in the same 'verse as Settled, however you do not need to read that to read this. It just involves my creation of Dave's younger brother.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure you want to do this?"<em>

"David, I'm not scared of kids. I know I can be a bitch sometimes and if I get woken up on the wrong side of 7am then I become a rival for Grumpy from the Seven Dwarves – but I don't hate kids," Kurt sighed into the speaker of his phone as he parked outside Dave's house.

"_I know, I'm just saying – if you don't want to you don't have to. I can babysit on my own."_

"No, I'm excited to meet your brother so get over it, besides I get to spend a whole night with you – why would I object to that?"

"_Fine, but the option's there. Oh and my mom set up the guest bedroom for you..."_ Dave's voice trailed off and Kurt heard the sound of a door being shut.

"But I'm not sleeping in there, am I?" Kurt smirked and got his bag out of the backseat and began to walk up the driveway.

"_No, sir,"_ Kurt could hear Dave's matching smirk.

"And you were trying to get rid of me," Kurt tutted and walked up the steps. "I'm on your porch, answer the door."

"_Please?"_

"Please, babe, will you answer the door, oh love of my life," Kurt smiled.

"'_Kay, bye."_

Kurt still had the phone to his ear when Dave opened the door, his face stern and one eyebrow higher than the other.

"'Kay, bye'? Really? You felt the need to say goodbye and don't even get me started on 'kay because you, sir, did not just 'kay me – oh –"

Dave pulled Kurt inside and immediately attached his lips to Kurt's, tasting and biting and sucking and loving the feel of them under his own. They were cold from the weather outside and it made Dave thirsty and he felt by kissing Kurt he would gather all the moisture. Kurt's cheeks were bright red but Dave wasn't sure if it was from the cold or whether it was to do with his serious case of blushing whenever Dave spontaneously showered him with affection.

"Hey," Dave smiled against Kurt's plump lips and kept his eyes shut to just _feel._

"That's better."

Dave chuckled and pulled away from Kurt, reaching round him to get his overnight bag and take it up to the guest bedroom. Dave's parents emerged from the kitchen with a pair of bright smiles and their coats half on. Kurt always loved Abigail, she was younger than he'd first expected but reminded him so much of his own mom. It used to upset him a little and made him long for his mother to somehow return from the dead but that passed in time. She was wearing a light grey cotton trench coat and god Kurt wished it was his, it brought the exotic sea foam green of her eyes out perfectly.

"Kurt, dear thank you for coming tonight," she hugged him tightly after the second sleeve had been shrugged on.

"It's no problem; I've been waiting to meet Dustin for ages. It feels like another milestone in our relationship," Kurt smiled as Dave retreated down the stairs.

"Well, in that case, I hope he behaves for you. He can get a little... over excited and loud when he meets new people," Abigail smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. I had to deal with Finn's younger cousin at Christmas and that kid is definitely something reborn from hell," Kurt shuddered and gained a laugh from the family in front of him.

"Dustin's not so much hell personified but don't let him take advantage of you," Paul smiled and tucked his wallet into his coat pocket before grabbing his keys. "And have a good night you two."

"Indeed. Davey, if you're getting take out make sure you order something Dustin won't be tempted to eat – he's already had food at Oliver's, also Diana is dropping him off in about half an hour so you have the house to yourselves for a while and make sure you get him –"

"– To bed before half eight even though it's a weekend because that was a onetime thing and he can't get used to it," Dave finished for her, his voice monotone and disapproving.

"Our child is learning," Abigail smirked and hugged Dave goodbye before opening the door. "Have fun you two and don't stay up to late, condoms are in the liquor cupboard."

"Okay, leave. Now." Dave pushed his parents out the door and shut it with a sigh of relief.

Kurt stood there smiling at him, admiring his embarrassment and swaying slightly to get what he wanted. Dave looked confused at why Kurt was just lurking there and eyeing him up and then he remembered what his mother said and it all made sense.

"You only use me for sex," Dave muttered in mock sadness and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"What else would I use you for?" Kurt smirked and pulled David out of the foyer and up the stairs, kissing him for all his worth.

Dave followed because really, why wouldn't he? Kurt's lips were addictive and it wasn't difficult to realise that Dave melted into a goo of incapable nothingness whenever he was touching Kurt. It was a comical mess getting up the stairs while still being attached by their faces but they managed and soon enough Dave's door slammed shut, clothes were ripped off; skin touched skin and lips roamed and explored the naked land – and after a while of fumbling two soft moans floated their way through the Karofsky's house.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't Dustin be here by now?" Kurt asked, glancing at the clock beside the TV.<p>

"Meh, Diana's always late bringing him back," Dave shrugged, unknowingly pulling Kurt closer on the couch. "Besides Dustin and Oliver play Pokémon and get into fights so it's usually World War III trying to get them to share a car ride home."

Kurt snorted and shook his head even though he found it kind of adorable. For some reason the image of Finn came into his mind – well baby Finn – and himself and it almost fit the bill. There was that one time when Finn ate a whole batch of Christmas cookies without asking or telling Kurt and when he found out he threw the plastic tupperware box at him, packed a bag and stayed over at Mercedes' for the weekend. He worked damn hard on those cookies...

Kurt wasn't aware of the pout that grew on his face until the piercing sound of the doorbell rang through the house and shook him out of his vengeful, angry yet sad place (never making cookies again).

Dave jumped up and almost knocked Kurt over (thanks babe) in a hurry to get the door, part of him thought it might be the take out but seriously Diana was about an hour late. As was the take out come to think of it...

"Davey! Davey! Davey!" Kurt heard the excited voice and followed it through into the foyer, lurking behind the wall for the time being.

"Hey buddy," Dave groaned and at a peek Kurt saw him pick Dustin up. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"No problem, same time next week?" Diana smiled and handed over Dustin's school rucksack.

"Yes, definitely – if they've made friends by then," Dave smirked, knowing they'd had another fall out because Oliver was sat in the car messing with the overhead light.

"Oh god, you don't even know the worst of it David – oh gosh, I must go. It seems my son has decided to turn my car into a strobe light rave," she muttered and waved goodbye, eyeing Kurt's boots before swallowing her question and heading back to her car.

Dave shut the door and spun Dustin around, tickling and teasing him in an instant. Dustin squealed; his light brown hair – almost a dirty blonde – flopped over his eyes a little and his thin fingers separated in the air. Even though Kurt was hiding he couldn't mistake that glint in the young boy's eyes, there was happiness, content and a whole lot of love just bursting from them. They were brown, like Dave's but not the same – Dustin had a deeper and richer shade of brown, there be no hint of green from his mother but they still shone and twinkled the same as Dave's.

Dave put his brother down and let him pick up his school bag as Dave stripped him of his coat, hanging up on the back of the door. Dustin gasped and dropped his bag on the floor, a small thud got Kurt's attention, urging him to peek around a little more. He saw Dustin pointing to his boots and frowned.

"What is it, buddy?"

"Pirates!" Dustin stage whispered and edged forward towards the boots.

"Pirates?"

"Look, these are pirate boots! Are they yours?" Dustin asked hopefully, his smiled beaming for the mesmerised state he was in.

"No, they're –"

"Then whose are they?" Dustin interrupted. "Check the rum!"

Dave panicked because a) Kurt was in there and b) his mom had put condoms in the cabinet which contained said rum. He really didn't want to teach his brother about that yet, really. Kurt, on the other hand, was in a fit of silent laughter he was in love with David's brother already. And he was internally smug about his boots being mistaken for pirate boots, because pirates were badass.

Dustin ran through the house repeating 'check the rum' and 'the rum can't be gone' before he ran into the living room and more importantly he ran straight into Kurt. Straight into Kurt's legs and did he really have to be that height? Because – _fucking hell, he just head butted me in the balls. Oh dear lord, oh god._

Dustin ran at such a force that once the collision had happened – Kurt was close to tears – Dustin fell back and had to hold himself upright on the bookcase that was near him. He wasn't really sure what had happened, his face hurt a little from the smack of running into that stranger and he was a little in shock because who would stand right behind a doorway – that's just stupid. But the stranger was in pain, that much was obvious, he was crouched over and red face and puffy cheeked and holding his... lower areas.

Dave walked in soon after and snorted so loudly and forcefully it burnt his nostrils, Kurt gave him the death stare almost immediately, lifting his head up from the spot he was so fixated on. Then Dave felt guilty and played the scene (or what he gathered happened) in his head and found himself not feeling so guilty at all. More sorry for Kurt, because – ow.

"Davey, I didn't mean to hurt him!" Dustin exclaimed instantly, running towards Dave.

"It's alright Dustin; you didn't see him behind the door. Just go and get your school bag and then come sit down on the couch with us okay - it's important." Dave guided his brother out the room and walked over to Kurt.

He rubbed Kurt's back and shoulders as Kurt was still folded in on himself, whispering soft words of comfort and shushing him whenever a little moan of pain escaped his lips. Kurt stood up, a little, and let Dave lead to him to the arm of the couch – his body resting against it as support. Dave smiled at him apologetically, knowing that it wasn't his brother's fault – nor was it Kurt's – it was just an accident.

He cupped Kurt's cheeks and stroked at the skin, letting the tears absorb into his own and brushing the stray hairs from Kurt's face. He bent down a little, lightly pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips then forehead. Kurt sniffled and rubbed at his thighs, trying to let the pain subside without touching his dick because it still really hurt. Kurt looked over Dave's shoulder as he heard the shuffling of Dustin enter the room, gripping his rucksack like it was his lifeline.

Dustin sat on the coffee table, facing Kurt and Dave on the couch. Kurt had managed to settle, thanks to a pair of Dave's loose fitting sweatpants because the tight jeans he was wearing weren't helping with the pain. Dave was sat up straight, looking at Dustin with love and a hellish amount of nerves. Kurt rubbed the small of his back in encouragement.

"Dustin, this is Kurt," Dave started and indicated to Kurt.

"Hi Dustin," Kurt smiled and reached out to shake his hand.

Dustin blushed, ashamed of hurting Kurt. "Hi, Kurt," he mumbled and hesitantly reached out and shook hands with him.

"It's very nice to meet y-"

"Are you a pirate?" Dustin interrupted again with so much hope. Dave sighed from beside Kurt, but Kurt chose to ignore it.

"That depends, do you like pirates?" Kurt questioned with his eyebrow raised.

"Only good pirates not cursed pirates."

"Then yes, I'm a pirate – a good one," Kurt smiled and giggled at Dustin's bright smile.

"C-can you teach me how to be one?" Dustin stuttered, his face dropped down and his fingers fidgeting.

"Ah, you can't be taught how to be a pirate, it's in your blood remember?"

"Oh. Yeah," Dustin sighed, disappointed.

"Hey, why the sad face?" Kurt asked, scooting forward and lifting Dustin's head back up.

"I'm not a pirate; it's not in my blood."

"You don't know that, come here," Kurt nodded his head to the space in front of him.

When Dustin jumped of the table and stood in front of Kurt he looked nervous and scared and all Kurt wanted to do was tickle him. So he did; a roar of laughter and squeals and pleads filled the room, the house, the whole of Lima, Ohio. And Dave watched on in admiration and pride. Kurt's fingers spaced across Dustin's body, tickling him and lifting him up over his shoulder as he stood.

"Guess what, Dustin?" Kurt shouted.

"What?" Dustin shouted back, smiling widely.

"You're ticklish and guess what that means?"

"What?"

"You're a pirate!" Kurt laughed and spun him around. "A ticklish pirate which means you get to be in my crew."

"You have a crew!" Dustin asked in awe as he landed back down on the floor.

"I do and you're in it, Commodore Karofsky," Kurt smirked at the little boy and held his hand out.

"C-commodore? Really?" Dustin smiled and shook Kurt's hand, sealing the deal. "Are you the Captain?"

"Of course I am," Kurt smiled and picked Dustin up to sit him on the couch between himself and his boyfriend.

Dustin was quiet for a while, watching Kurt and Dave chat about whatever it was they put on the TV. He frowned between the two of them before he built up the courage to ask the question on his mind.

"David? How did you meet a pirate?" Dustin asked quietly.

"Kurt saved me from a very dark place and then we became friends and then we felt something different for each other and now we're boyfriends," Dave replied carefully.

"How did Kurt save you? Do you have a ship, Kurt?"

"No, Dustin. Look," Kurt started, even more carefully. "I'm not like other pirates, I'm a special pirate. I don't have a ship or a sword or tattoos or a compass or gun and I don't have any treasure. Being a pirate is only a small part of me but I live just like everybody else. You're the same," Kurt continued. "You're a pirate in here," Kurt pointed to Dustin's chest and kept his hand resting there. "And they're the best types of pirates."

"So I'm still a pirate?" Dustin mumbled.

"The best pirate to ever live," Kurt winked and ruffled Dustin's long hair.

The three of them sat in content silence as they watched the rest of Scrubs and only left the couch to get the take out – which ended up being Chinese because that's the only thing Dustin wouldn't pick at when they weren't looking. After a while Kurt began missing the touch and warmth of his boyfriend and was jealous of Dustin who was so close to him – snuggled up against his side drinking milk from a Phineas and Ferb cup. And damn it, now he wanted a glass of milk.

"Babe, I'm gonna get some more milk – you want some?"

Dave smirked and stopped quickly when Kurt deadpanned. "A glass of water would be better baby, thank you."

Kurt nodded and stroked at Dave's shoulder as he passed, before being tugged back and met with a soft, grateful kiss. Kurt let out a little moan before remembering Dustin was there and he couldn't just ravish his boyfriend because that would be highly inappropriate.

"Davey, why did you just kiss Kurt?" Dustin asked, afraid and worried.

"Because he's my boyfriend," Dave shrugged, a frown slowly forming on his face.

"But I don't kiss my boy friends – am I supposed to?" Dustin's face was completely folded in confusion.

It was then that Kurt returned and gave Dave his glass of water before Dustin spoke up again:

"Kurt, am I supposed to kiss Oliver?"

"What?"

"Dustin was wondering why I was kissing you because he doesn't kiss his boy friends," Dave hinted with his eyes and hoped that Kurt understood.

"Oh, honey. N-no you've got it all wrong –" Kurt stepped back and let Dave take this one.

"Look, Dustin Kurt and I aren't boy friends, we're _boyfriends._"

"I know you've told me that," Dustin frowned.

"No, what I mean is we're not just two boys who are friends. We're more than that, we – we're together, as a couple – in a relationship," Dave watched the look on Dustin's face. "Do you understand?"

Dustin shook his head.

"We love each other, Dustin. I love him and he loves me," Kurt spoke up and stroked Dustin's back.

"Love?" A light bulb went on in Dustin's mind. "Like mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah, like mommy and daddy," Dave smiled.

"So Kurt is mommy and your daddy?" Dustin smiled back, thinking he'd got it down.

"No, no. Kurt is Kurt and I'm Dave. We're both boys," Dave's hope was dropping drastically.

"But isn't one of you supposed to be a girl?" Dustin frowned the biggest frown Kurt had ever seen. That could win a prize. It wasn't out of disgust though, just pure and utter confusion.

When Dave came out to his family, he had to come out to Dustin in a simple way – telling him he liked boys but as the days went on Dave discovered that Dustin took this in the narrow sense. Just like he was now, he didn't understand that by 'like' Dave meant 'am interested in' – he thought it meant friend wise. Paralleling this exact moment, when Dustin thought that Kurt was a boy who was his friend; not the fact that they were emotionally (and sexually) involved.

"Not always," Dustin looked around the room, like it had answers, so Dave continued. "When you grow up you learn loads and loads of things about who you are. Remember when I told you I liked boys? This is what I meant. I won't ever have a girlfriend, Dustin because I'm not interested in girls in that way. It'll become clearer when you get older but – god, I suck at this."

"Hey, don't get like that," Kurt looked at him with sad eyes, knowing he'd slip back into the Dave he once felt sorry for. "Okay, Dustin. I want you to listen and think really hard okay?"

"Okay!" Dustin replied, enthusiastically.

"What do girlfriends and boyfriends do together?"

"They hold hands and... kiss! They kiss! And they talk about feelings and play games and go to movies and meals! Erm... I don't know – clothes, they buy each other clothes. And on Valentine's Day they get each other cards... and mommy said they do stuff that I'm not allowed to know about yet but Joshua told me it was called sex." Dustin rambled and actually tried really hard to form a list, speaking the last part quietly and quickly in case he was in trouble.

"Exactly, now Dave and I are like that. We kiss, we cuddle, we hold hands, we talk about feels, and we got out to movies and do everything you just said. Except we're boyfriend and boyfriend; not girlfriend and boyfriend. We're exactly the same in what we do but not what we are – do you understand?" Kurt asked.

"Boyfriend and boyfriend," Dustin repeated as a way of understanding it. "So there are no girls?"

"There are no girls."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to do those things with girls, it's the way we were born. The same way you were born with brown eyes and mommy was born with green ones," Kurt smiled and pointed to Dustin's eyes childishly, making him giggle.

"Okay, I get it now. I think. Wait! You said you loved each other and my teacher says you fall in love when you're an adult."

"She's right," Dave smiled and looked at Kurt, reaching for his hand. "But sometimes, just sometimes you fall in love when you're younger."

"Are you going to get married like mommy and daddy?"

"We'll see," Kurt smiled at Dustin then at Dave, knowing not to bring up homophobes because Dustin had no chance in understanding that yet.

He'll get it when he's older and with that in mind, they both shared that parental look which meant 'let's get him to bed before he's distracted again'. Dave watched as Kurt helped Dustin get ready for bed, pulling on his shirt and bottoms, putting toothpaste on his toothbrush and timing how long he brushed for. He joined Kurt in saying goodnight, both kissing him on the forehead before he dropped instantly and began snoring lightly. Kurt bent down to switch of his light and they quietly edged out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Dave were relaxed and settled in Dave's bed, Kurt sleeping that weird L shape he did practically every night – it was almost like a half foetal position. But he did have his back snuggled against Dave's chest with Dave's arms holding him securely and keeping him warm. The way his warm fingers stroked up and down Kurt's body was mesmerising and hypnotising and Kurt fell quicker into sleep than usual until Dave sighed happily – the warm breath moulding around his ear – and spoke quietly into Kurt's shoulder, thinking he was asleep.<p>

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Kurt whispered back into the night.

"Being so amazing tonight, I would've been so stuck without you."

"Nah, you would've found your words," Kurt brought Dave's hand to his lips and kissed tenderly across his fingers.

"Yeah but, I still would've been stuck without you," Kurt knew what Dave meant as soon as he said it and if that made him push back further into the warmth of Dave's protective chest, no one mentioned it.

"I told you I'd wait."

"I love you," Dave whispered honestly, signing his words with a kiss to Kurt's soft skin. "You were brilliant with Dustin and he seems to really like you."

"I told you, I'm great with kids," Kurt shrugged but Dave knew he was smiling softly.

"If it freaks you out I don't care but my god, I wish one of us had a womb."

Kurt laughed softly, and turned around so he could face Dave and just kiss him because he was pretty much the only thing that kept Kurt sane. The only thing that truly brought him happiness, even when they were fighting. They were the world's most clichéd couple, in some terms, but at the same time they were so much more.

"I love you too," Kurt paused. "Even if you are getting a little broody."


	2. Epilogue

A/N: Yay, epilogue! This is set eight years later, so there are sexual references as Dustin recieves 'the talk'.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~8 Years Later~<p>

"Mom, I can't believe you're asking us this!"

"_I know honey, but please we'd feel so much better if you spoke to him."_

"He's not even having sex yet and Sex Ed has changed since we left school, he knows it all already!"

"_David, please. He'll listen if it comes from you two and we're not saying he needs to know the mechanics and all of that we just want him to talk about it, you know? Especially from two people who are still young and still at it like cats on heat."_

"Mom! You're on loud speaker you know and Kurt is in the car – don't laugh at her!" Dave stuttered and took a right down the lane where his old house was.

"We'll do it, Abigail don't worry. My dad gave me an awesome sex talk so I can just regurgitate that," Kurt smiled and continued to paint his nails with clear nail polish.

"_Thank you Kurt, you star! When are you getting here, supper is almost ready."_

"We're pulling up right now and we're starving so get serving – never eating plane food again," Dave muttered after giving the orders to his mother and hanging up.

"But you didn't eat it," Kurt said in a high voice which usually meant he was thinking.

"Not the point, get out the car."

"Ooh, pushy," Kurt smirked and raised his eyebrow seductively.

"No wonder she thinks we're at it like cats in heat," Dave smiled and reached over to kiss Kurt firmly, teasing with his tongue.

When they pulled away Kurt immediately started blowing his nails, almost like the kiss didn't happen and then Dave knew. He'd been with this man for long enough to realise that Kurt was going to tease him and play hard to get all weekend – on purpose because they made a stupid rule about not having sex at their parents' houses. It was a stupid rule in the first place but when Kurt did this on purpose it was even more stupid.

Fine, Dave thought, fine he can just get Kurt back when they talk to Dustin. Kurt's embarrassing ramblings were enough to shut him up and send him into a dark cave to hide for the whole of eternity. So Dave definitely had the upper hand here.

They arrived and greeted everyone in the household, Abigail and Kurt never failing to reach that dangerous level of decibels and Paul and Dave just looking over at them thinking 'I have no idea why I love you but I do' and 'please for the love of everything glorious, shut up'. Dustin emerged from his room (ah, such a teenager already) and fist pumped Dave before being drawn into a happy hug.

"Dave, Twink," Dustin nodded to them both and walked into the living room.

Over the years Kurt had adopted the name 'Twink' because well, he was one. But it was when Dustin was about eleven years old when Kurt came back to Dave's after a day out with Blaine that he started ranting and getting into a fit about Blaine saying "I'm not really into twinks, I like more casual looking guys so I'm super excited for this date." Obviously Kurt raged because although he and Blaine were friends at the time and it wasn't anything personal, Blaine seemed to have forgotten that he was with a twink at the time and said twink was his boyfriend for half a year.

"Douchebag," Kurt replied and ran after Dustin, grabbing him in a big cheesy hug.

"Dude, you can let go now."

"Nah," Kurt held Dustin tighter. "I'm alright."

* * *

><p>Eventually Kurt did let go of him and they all relaxed and began catching up, reminiscing about how much Dustin had grown up. Muttering something like 'it was only a few years ago when you'd come in at night and cuddle with us because you were scared.'<p>

"Alright kids, we're going to bed – don't stay up too late," Paul warned after they'd cleaned everything up from dinner.

"We won't," Dustin promised and picked at the grapes that were at the end of the table.

Paul and Abigail retreated upstairs, sharing a look with Dave and Kurt to encourage them to have the talk with him. Dave rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge, brushing his hands through Kurt's hair on his way.

"Babe, you want a beer?"

"If there's no more wine," Kurt smiled and gulped the last of his glass down. "Get Dustin one too, he's gonna need it."

Dave snorted. "True that," and kissed Kurt firmly earning a moan from the smaller man.

Dustin stared on, wondering and full of curiosity. He loved that his brother was happy and he finally understood everything that was 'them' but he still found himself watching them and thinking about how important they were to him.

"What's it like?" Dustin asked quietly as Kurt played with the rim of the wine glass.

"What's what like?" Kurt frowned.

"I don't know, just being with Dave."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, dude. Just being in... love," Dustin shrugged and blushed bright red.

"Oh. I don't know," Kurt laughed. "It's like – erm, it's hard to explain without sounding cheesy. I think sometimes I'd go insane if it wasn't for him, I don't think I'd know what to do with myself – you know? Dave has changed my live, as cliché as that is, but he has – both in bad ways and good ways. But most of all I think it's strange. I thought it was strange back in high school and I still stay up late, watching him sleep, and convince myself he's not real," Kurt shrugged.

"What do you mean strange?"

"Being loved by someone and letting them love you, letting everything go and be open to them – it's strange. I never got over the feeling that someone liked me; they loved and would do anything for me. It's a strange feeling. Why do you ask?" Kurt questioned accepting his beer from Dave.

"I don't know. I was just thinking," Dustin shrugged and sipped at his beer.

"Are you in love?" Dave smirked and earned himself a smack on the arm from Kurt.

"No, I don't think so. But dude, it doesn't matter," Dustin sniffed and gulped his beer down.

"You know you can tell us anything you want, Dustin. We're actually supposed to be giving you 'the talk'," Kurt smiled and used his hands to make air quotes.

"Ugh, god!" Dustin groaned and buried his face. "She's been trying to talk to me all week!"

"Hey, at least you're straight," Dave smiled and sipped at his beer before continuing. "I had to sit through 'the talk' about vaginas and other nasty things; admittedly it was probably my fault for not saying anything but still."

"Aw, poor Davey," Kurt pouted but his teasing smile shone through his eyes.

"Why does she want you to know so badly?" Dave asked.

"Is this one of those moments where you act like you don't know but she's actually told you everything?" Dustin squinted.

"She hasn't told us anything but now that you've said that..." Kurt raised one eyebrow and sipped at his beer, smirking a little.

"Well dropped myself in it there," Dustin muttered under his breath. "She walked in on me and Olive... doing stuff..." Dustin blushed and hid his face, avoiding eye contact.

"Dude, we're brothers – you can tell us what you did," Dave laughed.

"Exactly, I mean you did grow up to the sound of us having sex," Kurt smiled innocently and sipped at his beer.

"I was... going down on her," Dustin blushed even brighter and ignored the reference to his scarred childhood that was created by Kurt being awfully loud.

"Ew, gross," Kurt replied immediately and gagged while Dave laughed at him. "Why would you put your face there?"

"Shut up, twink, I know you two rim and that's possibly even grosser." Dustin pointed his bottle between the two of them as they laughed even harder.

"Okay, okay; so you were licking her out –"

"– Still gross –"

"– and mom walked in?"

"Yes and she was _mad_. I asked her why and she went all psycho shit on me about how I 'should've told her I was sexually active because no, sir she did not want a teenage father as a son'."

"I can imagine that, and she has a point – I hope you're using protection," Dave smiled and took another swing of his beer.

"Dave, we aren't having 'sexual intercourse'," Dustin mocked his mother. "We're just fooling around."

"Okay, I'm not saying you're not. I'm just saying – knowing that the protection is out there doesn't mean everybody uses it when they're supposed to."

"Dude, I've already had this conversation in Sex Ed."

"Hey we're just filling out orders," Dave lifted his hands in mock surrender.

Dustin stopped himself before he defended himself again, noticing the words on Dave's wrists. At first he thought it was just a mark from a pen or something, or grocery lists because that's what he does. But when he looked harder he noticed it was a small and barely noticeable tattoo – since when had Dave had a tattoo? When he asked so, Dave laughed and muttered something about a subject change but answered accordingly.

"I've had it since graduation, dude and it's taken you about eight years to notice it – thanks."

"I never looked, therefore never noticed it," Dustin stretched over the table and grabbed Dave's arm, observing the ink.

It was simple and he recognised it as Dave's handwriting – thanks to years of birthday cards. It wasn't so much on his wrist, Dustin thought, and he wouldn't class it as his forearm. It was in the middle on the underside and went with the direction of his arm, instead of cutting across horizontally. The words read 'know thyself' and sat proudly in their place on Dave's skin, Dustin smiled. It wasn't anything he expected – but maybe he was judging – expecting Dave to get various tribal tattoos and random tattoos of birds.

"You seem surprised," Dave laughed.

"I am, a little. I mean I never thought you were the type," Dustin shrugged.

"Stereotyping me, shame on you," Dave shook his head with a smile.

"Does mom know?"

"Hell no, I may be an adult but she'd probably flip some shit or something."

"Ain't that the truth," Dustin laughed and pulled his shirt off, bending down to show Kurt and Dave his tattoo that flowed along the line of his shoulder.

"When did you get one?" Dave shouted in shock.

"A few months ago," Dustin shrugged. "Mom flipped said shit when I had friends over and we were chilling in the pool."

"I bet she did," Kurt smiled, knowing Abigail well enough by now.

"You have no idea," Dustin shuddered at the memory.

"Oh, trust me – if it was anything like my dad's reaction I have a little bit of an idea," Kurt smiled.

"I would ask 'since when have you had a tattoo?' but that seems clichéd now..."

Kurt laughed at Dustin and stood up, unbuttoned his patterned and cream cardigan and fiddled with his bowtie until it came undone. He was still the fashionable, flamboyant and ever-so stereotypical gay he could be, well on the surface. Kurt began to unbutton his orange shirt, feeling a little perverted – stripping for his long term boyfriend's brother.

When he shrugged his shirt down his shoulders, he turned slightly and lifted his arm; showing the ink that sat on the side of his ribs and round his torso. It was a musical bar, or so Dustin could see, and had notes scattered in a melody across it.

"It's, uh, from 'For Good' which is my favourite song of all time. It's singing notes so if you can read music, you can sing from it correctly."

Dustin moved around and looked at it, noticing the lyrics that were underneath the bar in the typical lyric text that sat underneath bars of music. It read 'I do believe I have been changed for the better' and Dustin smiled, knowing exactly why Kurt got it.

"Pretty," Dustin smiled as Kurt slipped his shirt on and then left everything else.

"I think so too," Dave smiled.

"Sap."

"So, Dustin we should get back to the matter at hand," Dave started.

"Ugh, no – seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!"

"Look, Dustin, I don't know what David wants to say but it'll no doubt embarrass both me and you. So the only thing I'm going to say is pretty much what my father said to me – which was to use sex as a way to connect to someone, someone you feel something for whether it be love or just a strong bond. Just don't throw yourself around because it feels great and you're getting sex – I mean yeah, it'll be great to brag about and stuff but after a while it won't make you feel great. You just need to remember its doing something to you, to your heart," Kurt smiled kindly.

"Wow, your dad said that?" Dustin smiled.

"The best advice he's ever given me," Kurt nodded.

"I wish I had that as my 'sex talk'," Dave sounded sad all of a sudden as Kurt rested his head on Dave's shoulder and stroked his thigh.

"Come on, the past is the past – you made mistakes and clearly you've learned from them," Kurt pointed to himself with a smile.

"May I ask what happened?" Dustin spoke up quietly, noticing the two of them in their own little world.

Dave looked up and then to Kurt for guidance. Kurt smiled at him, his eyes letting him know it was his own decision. Dave looked up at Dustin, before grabbing yet another beer from the fridge and taking a sip. Dave talked about his first time and how he lost his virginity to some random cheerleader, he still couldn't remember how he got it up but it did the job. He mentioned how he spent nights with random girls who just wanted to say they had sex with a jock, and Dave just did it. He threw himself around, because he couldn't admit to himself what he was. Somehow, having sex with all those girls made him understand himself better even though the whole point of it was to convince his brain, his dick and his heart that he was straight.

Dustin listened in detail, noting his brother's uncomfortable retelling and how much sex had affected Dave. Kurt began, talking about his first time and reassuring Dustin that it was possible to lose it to someone you cared about but even then it's not as great as it could've been. Maybe if both of them had waited just a year longer, they would've found each other and actually lost their virginities to each other.

Dustin passed on the details of their love life but was surprised to hear they took a break in college to 'throw themselves around respectably' and then found each other again a few months after they graduated. Which lead them here; in front of Dustin explaining their life and their struggles and making him feel a little bit more confident in not only himself but his future and what he could do with his freedom.

"So, no sex until you're sure?" Dave asked.

"No sex until I'm sure," Dustin nodded proudly at his brother.

"And remember to respect your partner, no matter what – if you force yourself onto them, you'll get even further away that you planned," Kurt smiled.

Dustin nodded followed by a yawn, he stared at his brother and Kurt and this strange warm feeling spread around his body. They were possibly the best family he could ask for – he wouldn't change them for anything so with a soft smile and a beating heart he said:

"Thank you. I love you."


End file.
